


Ride To Hell

by cherrytruck



Series: The Birkin Files [10]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Commuter Hell, Crack, Even more unfortunate foreshadowing, Gen, Public Transportation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrytruck/pseuds/cherrytruck
Summary: Leon is late for his job interview. He takes a train to try and make it, but then he meets an unpleasant commuter on his journey.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lol the title totally isn't inspired by the game Ride To Hell or anything like that
> 
> I don't have any clue if Raccoon City has a subway system nearby or underneath it but oh well. I'm also not too sure if an angry Leon is really in his character. This isn't supposed to really be serious, it begun as a short drabble but due to the many ideas of commute etiquette gone wrong it ended up being a bit longer. Yes, this fic is inspired by real life events...unfortunately.

Leon was late for his interview - probably not a good idea to spend the night before getting a hangover. Grumpy and stiff would have described him quite well, and surprisingly it wasn't due to the alcohol.

He rushed towards the train just before the doors closed. It was busy, but just enough room to make it. Did police officers need to smell good for their job? Probably not. He'd have to run around everywhere anyway, probably. The terrible scent may have made him look more authentic if anything.

A few stops later, somebody did the same - they ran into the train and crashed right into him. Leon hit his head on the bar and growled. "Hey, asshole! Watch where you’re going!"

"Sorry," the man said, brushing his fringe aside. He was carrying a large briefcase of goodness knows what. It was none of his business. Leon looked away and tried his best to remain patient.

~

He still had a few stops to go. The train only got busier, and Leon found the other man was having to draw up closer to him. Leon rolled his eyes and sighed. He tried to find something to hold onto so that he wouldn’t crash into other unfortunate commuters. There seemed to be nothing. Well, there was a bar near him, but the issue was that his new ‘friend’ was leaning his back on it, not letting a single hand hold on.

The fact that he was using up so much room by putting his huge briefcase on the ground didn’t help. That space could have fitted someone else on if this asshole just put the damn thing between his legs. Or maybe the two of them would have a decent amount of space between them instead. But no, it had to be like this. The man was trying to read some kind of paper in within the almost nonexistant gap between them. Not a newspaper, but something that looked overly scientific for Leon to understand.

The train hit a turn, and they awkwardly swayed in that direction. For goodness sake, that man was still trying to read. For a guy with such skinny build, he was taking up a monstrous amount of space.

"Excuse me," he then said while trying to flick to the next page. What nerve he had. Leon refused to make room, or more like he just couldn't make any, much as he wanted to.

 _You're a persistent bastard_ , Leon thought to himself. He wasn't for the idea of police brutality at all, but the thought of shooting this guy was oddly satisfying.

~

The train came to a halt. An announcement was made. “Apologies for the delay – we are having some slight technical troubles. Please stand by until we make further announcements…”

A groan could be heard throughout the train. Just when this journey couldn’t possibly get worse. There was no way Leon was getting this job now.

Having no other means to distract himself, Leon sighed and looked down. That guy was reading up something about viruses. Oh, what a great topic. Not something Leon wanted to think about while his personal space was being invaded.

Just then, the guy coughed right in front of his face. He could feel every droplet landing on his skin.

"Ughh! Do you mind?!"

The other man covered his mouth with his papers, just a damn second too late. "Sorry. It's only a mild cold."

 _Only?!_ Now Leon was going to go down by the time he arrived home.

Trying to control the urge to punch the guy – though he probably had no space for his arms to move to such degrees of freedom anyway- Leon also noted this guy had wedding ring on his hand. _Christ, this guy’s married? How does his wife put up with him?!_

~

Finally the train was moving again and there was a station where many people got off board. At last. Free space. Away from this asshole. And there was a seat. Leon’s legs were feeling rather stiff. He just had to-

No. It was too late. That man and his stupid briefcase and stupid virus papers was just barely closer to the seat, and slightly faster. His stupid asshole was on that cushioned seat now.

Just great.

A few minutes later someone’s phone was ringing. It seemed to belong to that man.

“Hello, Dr Birkin speaking. Oh, yes. I’m a bit late. Got held up by the train. Now I remember why I never use public transport…yeah, commuters, they’re so unbearable.”

 _Oh, you asshole._ Just who did he think he was to speak? And he was a Doctor? Really?

~

It was finally his stop. Leon had five minutes left to make it to the interview – he could still make it on time if he just ran for it.

He did his best to cut through the crowds, but somehow, that stupid man with his stupid briefcase was getting off the same stop as him and was in front. Leon tried to speed his way up to the stairs, but this guy was walking so godamn slow. The temptation to kick him was starting to overtake him.

When Leon felt fresh air on his face, his immediate thought was to get the hell away from this cursed man. Luckily their roads diverged – about damn time. Whether he got the job or not, hopefully he never had to see that asshole again. He gave the “Doctor” one last dirty look before continuing his way to the police station.

 


End file.
